Becoming Normal
by Pricat
Summary: Platyborg goes through an operation and becomes full platypus again but it brings a whole lot of challenges for Perry along with healing the relationship he had with Phineas
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I've had this idea all vacation but seeing more ATSD stuff on DA made me wanna write but it's about Perry's bond with Platyborg beginning.**

**Doofy figures out a way to turn Platyborg back into a full platypus through an operation but Perry has to put his personal problems aside to help his 2nd dimension self.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

A few monthe had passed since the evenmts tyhat had happened in the 2nd Dimension, as a certain turquise furred male entered D.E.I, which he did everyday but not to foil Doofy, but to hang out with him as they were good friends.

He then entered through the window, using a grappling hook to swing in but heard moaning, entering the living room but knew who was moaning.

It was a half robotic platypus who happemed to be Perry's 2nd dimension self, but he hung outr here with Doof but understood, knowing his relationship with Alter Phineas was rocky.

He was trying to rebuild trust with his Phineas, knowing he was still mad as he had never told him and Ferb about his secret life, but he was coming arounsd.

He then saw Platyborg's eyes open, with dark rings under them as he had bad dreams but Perry sighed.

"Where's Doofy?" he asked.

Platyborg sighed, knowing Doof had been working in the lab since this morning.

"He's in the lab, Perry." he answered.

"Thanks.

I guess you're scared, about your Phineas, huh?" he replied.

"Shut up Perry." he replied coldly.

Perry sighed, knowing he wouldn't get him to open up.

"You don't have to be so cold, Platybporg.

We're one and the same." he said, going to the lab.

* * *

Light filled the lab, as Perry heard Doof's ramblings, coming down the srairs as Doof had blocked Platyborg from getting in here, but Perry knew the sewcret entrance.

He saw that Doof looked tired, but a hint of genius was in his eyes along with happiness but felt a hand rub his turquise furred back.

Perry cocked round, smiling sadly, knowing his relationship with Doof could never be ruined, as he understood his secret life.

"You look like you had a rough day, Perry.

Tell me." Doof said.

"Monobrow was still doing damage control, after everything that happened and I'm on probation, meaning no missions for a while, plus Phineas is still mad at me, giving me cold looks.

All I was doing was protecting them." he said through his translator.

"Screw Monobrow.

Phineas will cool down.

He was worried about you.

I have been busy, working on something for Platyborg." he said.

"What is it. Doofy?

Anything that is a weapon and I have to get rid of it." Perry said sternly.

"Yes, Yes I know.

But I need to tell him too.

This could change his life for good.

Bring him down here." Doof said.

Perry nodded, leaving.


	2. Reaching Out A Little

**A/NM**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to MeanMrsMustard for reviewing and using your name for the translator.**

**Doofy tells both Perry and Platyborg his idea but Platyborg is feeling conflicted.**

**Maybe Perry could help him open up.**

* * *

Platyborg was stunned that Doof had let him in the lab, but noticed that Perry looked nervous knowing some of Doof's cool toys were in here.

"Don't get any ideas, as Doofy won't let you in here." Perry said.

"Whatever Perry." he replied, not giving him eye contact.

Perry had a feeling his 2nd Dimension self was scared, but didn't want to show it but he would wait until he opened up, as they needed to talk about it.

"Hey Perry, where's Platyborg?" he heard Doof ask.

Platyborg snarled, hearing that as he wasn't a baby.

"I'm right here, Doofus." he muttered.

Perry hated when Platyborg called Doof that, as they were frenemies, plus Doof had gone through a lot.

"I've known for a long time, that a certain somebody wants to be full platypus again, but too ashamed to admit it but I might've found a way to do it." Doof told him.

Platyborg's eyes were wide, listening to Doof's presentation and not making snide remarks or being a pain in the tail.

Perry saw a look in his eyes, as he was thinking, but he saw tears in them, but his 2nd Dimension self blinked them away before he saw.

_I don't blame him for being so tough, not wanting to trust anybody, not even me as he had been used by Alter Doofus but thank God he's no longer in charge._

_Maybe deep down inside, he wants this but he's... scared._

_That's it, he's scared._

He needed to have a long talk with his 2nd Dimension self, but didn't have to hurry home as Phineas and Ferb were going on a camping trup.

"So whatcha you think, guys?" Doof asked.

Perry placed his Platytranlslator-inator in his ear.

"It's a great idea, Doofy." he said.

Doof blushed, hugging him.

Platyborg then left the lab, as fast as his wings could carry him.

He then went into his room, slamming the door.

He curled up on the bed, feeling bad, as deep down in his heart, he wanted to be an normal platypus.

The door then opened, as he hid under the bed, seeing Perry walk in.

His eyes scanned the room, knowing Platyborg was hiding.

"I know you're in here, I know you're scared.

You don't have to be.

I just wanna talk with you." he said.

Platyborg was stunned, hearing so much bravery in Perry's tone, as he came out of hiding.

Perry then sat on the bed as he joined him but looking at the floor.

There was an awkward silence.

"W-Why're you so afraid?

I saw it in youe eyes, when Doofy was talking about the operation.

You want it, don't you?

To be normal." he said.

Platyborg's paws were shaking, fighting the tears but it was too late.

"It's okay to cry, Platyborg.

You're letting some of your sadness out." he told him.

"I-I know but Alt Doofus said it was bad.

H-He said emotions make you weak." he said, his voice cracking.

"Emotions aren't bad, Platyborg.

They're a good thing.

They make us human." he said.

Platyborg then looked at him, with tears.

"I want to be normal more than you know.

But Alter Doofus said my kids didn't want me." he said sniffling.

"I think this could be a great beginning for you. Platyborg.

Just think about it, okay?" he said yawning.

"I'm sorry you're on probation, Perry." he told him softly.

"It's okay, Platyborg." he said.

He then left him to sleep and think.

He then joined Doof in his room, climbing onto the bed, lying on the soft blanket.

Doof hoped Platyborg hadn't lost his temper.

Perry then placed trhe Platy-translator-inator in his ear, turning it on.

"No, No he didn't Doofy.

He's scared.

We talked about things, like the operation.

Let's just get some sleep, Doofy." he said falling asleep.

Doof smiled, proud of his frenemy.

"Goodnight Perry." he said, turning off the lamp.


	3. Coming To A Decision

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Drama Sapphire for reviewing and we both feel sorry for Platyborg because he's feeling conflicted.**

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open, waking with a jolt from another bad dream about being Alter Doof's henchman, as he looked at the alarm clock, seven in the morning.

He'd found it haes to sleep last night, because he'd been thinking about what Perry had told him last night, and had made up his mind about the operation but needed to talk to Perry.

He then went into the living room, turning on the TV as Naruto his favourite anime was on.

He then laid on the couch, with his metallic tail curled under his metallic webbed feet.

But he didn't know that Perry was also up, but was taking a shower, brushing his teeth like he always did.

He saw tears in Platyborg's eyes, as it was the episode showing Gaara's childhood.

_I need to talk to him, about things especially the operation, as Doofy told me we have to go to the O.W.C.A in the 2nd Dimension._

_I'm glad Monobrow doesn't know,_

He then went to make breakfast, but made some pancakes for Platyborg, pouring himself coffee seeing Doof enter, rubbing sleep from his eyes,

"Hey Perry, how's Platyborg?

Is he awake yet?" he said.

"Yes, Yes he's awake and watching anime.

We should leave him alone for a little while." he said drinking juice.

Doof then saw Platyborg enter, yawning as he'd fallen asleep after watching Naruto but it'd helped him think about things.

"H-Hey guys, I-I needed to talk to Perry." he said softly.

Perry's hazel eyes widened, hearing this but happy that Platyborg at least wanted to talk to him a little, but was eating some eggs, but he was a little down.

He would talk to him after breakfast, but heard his spy watch beep, making him growl angrily.

"You've gotta go, right?" Platyborg said softly.

"Yes, Yes I do.

But I'll be back. I promise." he said leaving.

Platyborg sighed, needing to get what he was thinking out of his head, because his decision could help make his life better or even worse, but saw Doof there.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_.

Doof then saw him clear his throat.

"Is there something you wanna tell me, Platyborg?

It's okay to." Doof told him.

"Yes, Yes I do.

I came to a decision about the operation." he answered.

Doof's dark blue eyes widened, knowing this was a big deal.

"Go ahead." he replied.

Platyborg took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"I-I decided to go through the operation.

M-Maybe it could help me start over." he admitted.

Doof was stunned that he was prepared to do anything to have his life.

"I'm glad you're going through with it.

Let's wait until Perry gets home, before I tell you more." he said.

Platyborg agreed, but decided to do some karate and tai chi.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the O.W.C.A, Perry was having a rough day as he was stuck doing training which was helping him get some of the anger that had been bottled in out, but the other agents were making remarks about him, including the fact that Platyborg was living at his enemy's place.

_i can't take this anymore!_

_I protect my kids from danger in the 2nd Dimension, along with helping Doofy stop his alter self from trashing the 2nd Dimension, but do I get any thanks for it?_

_No, No I don't!_

_I nearly get fired, I can't go on any missions._

_Plus Phineas hates me, because he knows my secret life._

_It just makes me angry!_

_But I know it'll blow over._

_Besides Platyborg needs me._

_The both of us are conflicted._

_Maybe we can help each other_.

He then relaxed, breathing deeply as it was relaxing him as he was stressed but needed to relax when he got back to Doof's place.

He then saw Pinky look his way, but not mad.

He felt a little better.

"Agent P, you should go home and relax.

You seem a little stressed." Carl told him.

Perry then placed the Platy-translator-inator in his ear.

"Thanks Carl, at least you're being nice to me." he replied.

"I know you're mad at Monogram.

He's just as stressed as you.

He actually said he was proud of you.

Like he was about your father." he said.

"Thanks Carl." he said.

Carl saw him activate the jetpack leaving.

* * *

Platyborg was drinking soda, and eating chips while watching wrestling as he was tired from doing workouts, but needed to talk to Perry once he got back, but heard Perry slam the front door, as he was steamed about work.

He then was eavesdropping from the doorway, but felt bad hearing how stressed Perry was, sitting on the couch as Perry walked in, later wearing a dressing gown but sat down.

"Feeling better, Perry?

You seemed stressed.

I-I made up my mind.

I decided to go through with the operation.

I was waiting for you, so I could talk about it." he told him.

Perry felt that he wanted to hug him, but would be afraid on how Platyborg would react.

"That's a great idea.

Doofy wants us to go to the lab." he said.

A surge of excitement ran through Platyborg's body, knowing Doof was going to tell him more about the operation, as he ran to the lab.

Perry then laughed, following him through the secret entrance and entering the lab, seeing Doof waiting for them.

"So as we know, Platyborg has decided to go through with the operation.

But it's not taking place here." he said.

Perry was worried, wondering what he meant.

"Iy's taking place in the O.W.C.A infirmary.

In the 2nd Dimension." Doof told them.

Perry's eyes widened, but Platyborg gulped.


	4. Talking Sense Into Phineas

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Platyborg feels bad that Phineas doesn't trust Perry anymore, and wants to help him.**

**Let's see if Phineas listens to what Platyborg has to say.**

* * *

It was early Sunday evening in D.E.I, and the end of the weekend as dinner was on the table, as Doof along with Platyborg were sitting at the table, eating but Platyborg noticed that Perry wasn't there, but Doof didn't blame his little frenemy, knowing tomorrow, he had to go back to his kids and meaning Phineas would be watching him like a hawk, after everything that had happened in the 2nd Dimension and after learning his secret life, Phineas was mad.

Doof knew that the boy had a deep bond with his little frenemy, just like him so he could understand Phineas's anger, learning his frenemy's other life after all this time.

"Isn't he hungry, Doof?" Platyborg asked him.

Hearing that broke Doof out of his trance, knowing Perry always ate later, because he hated going back to his family, knowing Phineas was still mad at him.

"He will, and will eat later Platyborg.

He gets like this every Sunday, because he knows he has to go back to his host family, meaning being watched like a hawk by Phineas, but the other members of his family leave him alone.

He mostly just lies in his basket and broods.

He kind of spends the weekends here." Doof explained sadly.

Platyborg kind of felt a twinge of sadness for himself in this dimension, knowing he was feeling conflicted just like he was.

"Maybe Phineas should forgive him.

Or make him imagine what it would be like if he left and never came back?" he said.

Doof then saw he had an idea.

He knew that Platyborg knew where Perry lived, but never felt the need to visit but now he had a reason to.

He then activated his wings, leaving.

_What's he planning to do, by leaving?_

_I hope it's not because of his operation._

_Something tells me, he's gone to see Phineas, which means he's either gonna knock some sense into that kid, or tell him to ease up on Perry._

_That would be sweet._

He then went to check up on Perry, finding him curled up on thw sofa, asleep with the Soap Opera Channel on.

There were red rims around his eyes, knowing his little frenemy had been crying.

Doof then stroked him gently, knowing this would give him some comfort.

He hoped Platyborg wasn't doing something stupid.

* * *

In the Flynn-Fletcher house, in his and Ferb's room, Phineas couldn't sleep as he was thinking about Perry as he missed him but didn't want to admit it as he was still mad at him for not telling him the truth sooner, but heard the window open quietly, as Platyborg tiptoed in, but placed a metallic paw over his mouth.

"I'm not here to hurt you kid, I just wanna talk." he whuispered.

Phineas relaxed, seeing that he was telling the truth, letting Platyborg remove his paw.

"Whatcha you wanna talk about, Platyborg?" he asked.

"About Perry.

I know you're mad at him for not telling the truth but he had a reason.

The O.W.C.A, the agency he works for wouldn't let him tell you, because it was for your own protection, but he wanted to tell you all this time.

You wanna know what happens if he did?" he said.

Phineas nodded in reply.

"He would've gotten fired or relocated.

He loves you so much, that he would risk being relocated or deported, to protect you.

You should make up with him, Phineas.

He showed me the photos of you two growing up.

Besides my Phineas has been waiting a long, long time for me, imagine what would happen if you never forgive him?

He would leave and never come back.

Is being mad at him worth it?" he said.

Phineas felt wet tears fall.

"No, No it's not worth it." he said.

Platyborg then stroked his hair.

"I should go.

Ease up on Perry, okay?

He's stressed right now." he said leaving.

Phineas then fell asleep.

* * *

Back at D.E.I, Perry was awake, eating and sitting on the couch as he and Doof were watching TV, along with watching the Soap Opera Channel, but he was feeling a little better after taking an nap and talking to Doof but was worried hearing Platyborg had flown off somewhere, but wondered if he was up to something, but hearing the front door open, seeing Platyborg walk through and closing it.

"Hey guys, whatcha you doing?" he said to them.

"Watching TV and wondering where you went." Perry said.

Platyborg chuckled a little, but hoped Phineas would think about what he'd said, knowing Perry was stressed and needed to relax.

He then yawned, as flying long distances made him tired.

He then went to bed, but hoped Perry would be okay.

Doof sighed, going to talk to him as he entered Platyborg's room seeing him lying on the bed, about to place earbuds in his ears, as listening to music helped him sleep.

"What did you do to Phineas, Platyborg?

You didn't hurt him, did you?" he said.

"No, No I didn't, Doof.

I just talked to him." he answered.

Doof smiled, knowing that had been Platyborg's intention, to talk sense into Phineas but knew Tuesday was the day of his operation to become full platypus again.

Tomorrow, he'd prep him for it with Perry's help.

"Goodnight Platyborg." he said.

"Thanks, Doof." he said softly yawning.

Doof then left the room.


	5. Feeling Afraid

**A/N**

**Here's more and things are quiet on the review front.**

**Hope people are enjoying.**

**i saw an new trailer for the movie but it might mean our fave little guy's worst nightmare about beiong relocated might come true.**

**But I'm pretty sure Doofy and Phiners will stop that from happening.**

* * *

Perry noticed that Phineas wasn't watching him like a hawk this morning, as the red head was getting ready for school but unaware that Platyborg had talked to Phineas last night, but he was feeling nervous for Platyborg, knowing tomorrow was his operation, and he had to go be there for him.

"I gotta go, Perry." he said.

"Fine, Phineas have fun." he said through his translator.

Phineas sighed, leaving so he and Ferb wouldn't be late for school, but would talk to him later as he knew he'd probably go to Doof's.

Perry then activated his jetpack, and left for Doof's.

He knew Platyborg needed him just as much as Phineas, swinging in through the window, seeing Platyborg still asleep.

He then went into the kitchen.

* * *

Platyborg woke later that morning, from dreams about what could happen after the operation like finding love or being happy again.

He then walked into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes, but heard both Doof and Perry talking about him and the operation.

He hoped it would go well, as he entered, but Perry stopped talking seeing him enter.

"Hey there, sleepyhead, hungry?" he said.

Platyborg nodded, sitting down, but looked at the table, not giving him or Doof eye contact, but they would keep trying to get him to open up to them, as Doof was making breakfast for the three of them.

Perry noted that Platyborg was very quiet, but understood as he was nervous, knowing his operation was tomorrow and setting webbed feet in the 2nd Dimension since the adventure there.

_I know he can do it, if he wants it bad enough._

_Phineas was acting like he trusted me this morning._

_Maybe he could help._

He then smelt breakfast ready, as Doof was placing plates of pancakes on the table.

"Thanks, Doofy." he said.

He knew Perry probably had another nightmare about being relocated away from his family, but he was glad that hadn't happened as he would miss him.

But he knew that Perry needed to talk about that, but had an idea.

"Whatcha you thinking, Doof?" he heard Platyborg ask.

"I need your help, Platyborg, a mission." he said.

Platyborg smiled, hearing this as Doof explained.

Platyborg understood.

"I won't let you down, boss." he said.

Doof slapped himself in the face at this.

He then hoped that this would work.

* * *

Platyborg found Perry on the rooftop, where he went sometimes when he wanted to be alone, but saw he'd been crying as he was trying not to let him see, but he sat beside him.

"You were thinking about what Monobrow nearly did, huh?" he said.

Perry's eyes widened, wiping tears away, wondering how Platyborg knew.

"Doof told me.

I'm glad you didn't get relocated.

Phineas probably is too." he said trying not to cry.

Perry knew he was scared about his operation in the morning, but knew this was a huge deal for him, but stroked his back gently.

"Are you scared, about tomorrow?" he asked.

Platyborg nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes I'm scared.

But it'll be worth it, right?

To be free." he said sniffling.

Perry knew Alter Doof had turned his 2nd Dimension self into Platyborg, so by becoming full platypus again, it meant he'd be free.

"Yes, Yes it will be worth it.

Doofy and I will help you." he told him.

"Thanks, Perry." he replied.

They heard Doof calling them, as he needed to talk to them, but mainly Platyborg as it was about the operation, as they went back inside, but found him in the living room.

Perry listenewd as Doof explained the procedure in full detail.

He saw Platyborg look scared, which had never happened before.

"It'll be okay, Platyborg.

We've got your back." Perry told him.

He sighed, knowing he had to go, as it was dinner but he would come back in the morning so he could go with them to the 2nd Dimension, but he hugged Platyborg before leaving.

"Good luck." he whispered leaving.

* * *

Later that night, whilr lying in his bed in the Flynn-Fletcher living room, Perry couldn't sleep, because he was worrying about later and hoped that Platyborg's operation would go well.

He knew sometimes humans prayed for those who they cared about to be well, but he'd never had an need to do it, but he cared about Platyborg, even if he pushed him and Doof away sometimes.

He then climbed out of the basket, and knelt beside it, with his paws in front of him as his eyes were closed.

"Please take care of Platyborg, as he has to go through a big operation in the morning, and there are people in both dimensions who care about him, even if he thinks he doesn't need anybody sometimes.

I know he needs it.

Amen." he said.

He was unaware that Phineas had been watching him, and had just heard his prayer but he didn't turn around, as he could hear his breathing.

He then turned on his translator.

"I know you're there, Phineas." he said.

Phineas then sat down on the floor beside him.

"What's wrong with Platyborg?

Is he sick?

Come on Perry, tell me." he said.

Perry sighed.

"No, No he's not sick, but he's going through an operation to make him a full platypus again, so he can be free of the nightmare he lived through being Alter Doofus's henchman.

I thought you were mad at me." he told him.

Phineas remembered the other night.

"I-I was but not anymore.

Let's just say Platyborg helped me out." he answered.

Perry then realised where Platyborg had went the other night.

"I hope he'll be okay, Perry.

You need to sleep, if you're going to help him." he said.

Perry then felt him pick him up, going to his and Ferb's room, as they climbed into bed.

Perry was feeling a little better falling asleep...


	6. Pulling Through His Operation

**A/N**

**Here's more and it's the day of Platyborg's operation but he's a little scared but Doofy asnd Perry will help him, plus he wants to be free.**

**I hope Drama Sapphire likes this.**

* * *

The alarm clock rang, waking Perry up as he'd been dreaming, but knew he had to go to Doof's now, so they could go to the 2nd Dimension and got up, activating the jetpack, but arrived at D.E.I seeing Platyborg eating breakfast but wondered where Doof was.

"You doing okay, Platyborg?

Where's Doofy?" he said.

"He's getting dressed, Perry.

I'm scared." he admitted.

Perry knew that an operation like this was a big deal ans scary, but he knew that things would be okay and hoped that his prayer would be answered, but knew Platyborg would be okay.

He thwen saw a device, knowing it was the Other Dimension-inator which he'd used the day they'd first went to the 2nd Dimension.

Platyborg looked white in the face, as Doof was ready to go along with Perry, but Perry had his paw.

"Let's do this." he said as they jumped into the portal.

Doof then did the same, screaming as Platyborg laughed.

They then came out on the other side in Maple Drive but the 2nd Dimension didn't look as bleak as it had when Alter Doof had been in control.

Perry smiled seeing this, as they headed to the O.W.C.A but they were talking about last time in this dimension, but they saw Carl waiting for them.

Perry knew this was better than the one in his dimension, but he was feeling nervous himself.

He then saw doctors put a gown on Platyborg, but he was nervous, sitting on the bed but Perry saw one of the doctors prepping an needle, knowing it would make him sleep.

"Perry, I'm scared." Platyborg whispered.

"I know.

But Doofy and I will be here when you wake up.

Just don't fight the doctor." he assured.

Doof watched as the one carrying the needle approached, but he then placed the needle in Platyborg's paw, but Perry was stunned hearing him whimper but quieted down, getting woozy as the sleeping gas was taking effect.

"Perry, it's time to go.

We'll see him in a little while, okay?" Doof told him.

They watched as the doctors took Platyborg away.

Perry then felt tears fall, even though he'd knew Platyborg would be okay, he was scared for him, but felt Doof's arms around him.

"Let's go for a while, Perry.

We should get Platyborg a card." he said.

"You're right, Doofy." Perry said through the translator.

They would return later the next morning, as they were staying in Doof's place in this dimension for the night.

* * *

That night, Doof found Perry lying awake on the couch, but understood knowing he was worrying about Platyborg, knowing he was still in the hospital, but would need them more than ever, but knew that maybe after adjusting to being a full platypus again, he might go back to his family, but he understood.

"You need to sleep, Perry.

Unless you wanna have dark rings like me." he said.

"I-I know, Doofy but I'm worried.

Platyborg is being brave.

But I know he wants this." Perry told him.

Doof understood that Platyborg was growing on his little frenemy and helping him grow in self.

"He's gonna need us, Perry.

It'll take a long while for him to recover." he told him, stroking his fur.

Perry liked him doing this, as it was relaxing him, feeling drowsy.

Doof smiled, seeing him asleep but stroked his head leaving him to sleep.

He then went to bed himself, with a mug of hot chocolate.

His eyes then closed in sleep.

* * *

Perry was woken later that morning, by the smells of brerakfast, as he got up stretching and looking in the mirror as his fur was messy but was brushing it.

He then walked into the kitchen, seeing Doof making breakfast, but hugged him.

"Morning, Perry.

You seem to have slept well." he said.

Perry then turned on his translator.

"Yes, Yes I did, Doofy.

Are we gonna visit Platyborg?" Perry replied.

Both males finished eating breakfast, and got in the elevator but quiet as the elevator reached the ground floor in a matter of minutes, as the doors opened but they got out.

They headed to the O.W.C.A, but Doof knew they would be bringing Platyborg home today, but knew that Perry didn't know but saw Carl waiting, but Perry then ran into Platyborg's hospital room, but his eyes widened, seeing Platyborg's body covered in turquise fur and bandages.

There were tears of joy in his eyes, as Doof understood but saw Carl needed to talk to him outside.

Perry understood, seeing him leave.

* * *

Doof was outside Platyborg's room with Carl.

"You can bring Platyborg home today, but he needs time to recover and to adjust to his new body, and needs to take medicine.

You need to fill in paperwork." he told him.

Doof then went with him, but filling in paperwork, but Carl smiled seeing him go back into Platyborg's room as Perry was talking to Platyborg while sitting by his bedside.

Platyborg was in a sleep, thanks to the medicine the doctors gave him, but would wake up soon.

He then saw Doof join him, but saw Carl pick Platyborg up gently, worrying.

"It's alright, Perry.

We're taking him back with us to our dimension.

He's gonna need us." Doof assured him.

Perry began to calm down at his words, but Carl handed him a backpack filled with medicine for Platyborg to take, to help him.

"Come on, Perry let's go home." Doof said.

He then pulled out a remote from his lab voat pocket, activating the Other Dimension-inator which was back in his place.

A portal then appeared as he and Perry went through it, but it disappeared.


	7. Waking Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Platyborg wakes up seeing that he's a platypus again and excited but annoyed he has to recover for a while, but Perry will help along with Doofy.**

**But Monobrow found out that Doofy and Perry went to the 2nd Dimension and mad but Perry's ticked off and will give Monobrow a piece of his mind.**

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open slowly, as he was feeling different than he had yesterday forgetting he'd went through an operation, finding himself in the living room in Doof's place.

He felt his head ache, but brought a paw to it, but something was different as it didn't feel metallic, bringing it to his eye level but gasped seeing it was soft anf covered in turquise fur.

_Holy cow, I'm platypus again!_

_The operation must've worked, like Doof said it would and I wonder if he's surprised or not, if he and Perry happen to see me like this._

His stomach then rumbled, as he hadn't eaten since yesterday, but needed to get up and get something to est, as he felt pain but ignored it, as he was hungry but making his way to the kitchen, he fell onto his turquise furred knees and then onto the floor, feeling pain flow through his body.

"Whatcha you think you're doing, trying to move about like that?

You just went through a serious operation." he heard a voice say.

He turned around, seeing Perry with his paws on his turquise furred hips, looked worried and angry at him, making him annoyed but also a little happy.

"I know, I know.

I only woke up and found out the operation worked, and hungry." Platyborg admitted.

"I understand, but you can't move around like you normally do, because you need to recover after the operation and you need to adjust to your body again after being semi robotic for so long.

I know waiting is gonna drive you insane, and drive Doofy nuts, but just be patient." he told him.

"Fine." Platyborg huffed making Perry smile.

He then placed his arms around Platyborg, helping him up, but bringing him back onto the couch while letting him lean on him, but heard Doof was up but taking a shower.

Suddenly his spy watch beeped, making him growl in anger, knowing Monobrow was gonna yell at him for something, and had a feeling it was about yesterday, as he and Doof had went into the 2nd Dimension, knowing very well they weren't supposed to, but he was mad and was gonna let him have it.

"Give that jerk heck, Perry." Platyborg said.

Perry then left, activating the hover car ticked off but Doof wondered what in Danville had gotten Perry steamed as he'd entered the living room.

"I'll tell you later, Doof." Platyborg said whimpering.

Doof then gave him some medicine which helped.

"Thanks, Doof." he said.

* * *

Perry growled in anger, sitting in Monogram's office, listening to his boss yelling about the fact he'd broken rules, especially the one about going to the 2nd Dimension which was making Perry's blood boil, as noermally he was patient, especially with Monobrow but not today as he switched on his translator.

Carl could see a storm about to unleash in his hazel eyes.

"Listen here, Monobrow.

I've been busting my butt all these years to fight evil, becoming the best agent in this organisation but all you care about is results.

You didn't care that I risked my identity in the 2nd Dimension when my boys were in danger from Alter Doof, making me feel bad and angrier than I've ever been.

I know you're mad I went to the 2nd Dimension with Doofy and Platyborg, but it was for a good reason.

Platyborg had a serious operation that couldn't be done in this dimension so there you go.

I hope you're happy, Monobrow." he said getting up and walking away.

"Agent P, get back here this instant!" Monogram ordered.

Perry just slammed the door, leaving the O.W.C.A and getting in the hovercar.

He needed some time.

* * *

Phineas was worried, seeing Perry sitting under the tree in the backyard that he and Ferb sat under in the backyard, with his head in his paws looking really sad, but saw tears.

He thwen entered the backyard, heading to the tree but sae down beside the turquise furred male, but saw he had his hat covering his eyes, so nobody could see he was crying.

"Hey buddy, rough day huh?" he said.

Perry then looked up, with puffy, swollen eyes.

"Yes, Yes it was Phineas.

Monobrow and I had an arguement.

About helping Platyborg.

I was mad at him, for nearly tasking me away from you guys, but when he got mad because I went to the 2nd Dimension.

But I don't care." he explained sniffling.

Phineas then hugged him, as he was feeling better.

"Thanks, Phineas." he mumured.

Phineas then saw him bring out something that looked like an I-Pad but it was turquise.

"I kinda made it for Platyborg with Doofy's help.

It's a Platy-I-Pad, the first tablet for platypi kind.

That should keep Platyborg busy recovering." he said.

"That's so cool, Perry.

Platyborg's gonna love it!" he said.

Perry then hugged him, going off to Doof's.

"Have fun, Perry." Phineas said.

He then went inside.


	8. Brothers No Matter What

**A/N**

**Here's more and Alter Doof has found his way into Perry's dimension and wants Platyborg no matter what but Perry will protect Platyborg and Doofy no matter what.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Platyborg smiled, lying on the couch in D.E.I with a blanket around him with the Platy-I-Pad on his chest but Perry was beside him on the couch, but glad Platyborg wasn't trying to move around so much but was worrying about what Monogram would do to him, as he';d yelled at him which he'd never did before

But then, evil laughter broke him out of his thoughts, seeing Doof running scared but gasped seeing who was chasing his frenemy, as it was Alter Doof but had a bad feeling about why he was here.

Alter Doof's focus was drawn towards the couch where Platyborg was.

"Give mwe back my henchman!

He doesn't even belong here." he hissed.

Perry turned to the couch, seeing Platyborg scared, seeing his former boss trying to bring him back into the nightmare that had been his life in the 2nd Dimension but this made him angry, turning on his translator.

"Don't you dare touch him, jerk!" he yelled lunging.

He bit Alter Doof in the hand, which surprised himself along with Doof and Platyborg but saw Platyborg was whimpering, as he needed medicine as he was in pain from recovering and because he was scared.

"You won't always be there to protect him!

Sooner or later, he's mine." Alter Doof said leaving.

Perry then saw Doof shaking, scared out of his mind as he'd put what had happened in the 2nd Dimension behind him but now, it was coming back.

Perry then saw him crying and ran over to him, climbing onto his shoulders to hug him.

"I know he scares you, Doofy but I won't let him hurt you or Platyborg.

I promise.

I care about you guys too much." he said.

"T-Thanks Perry." Doof told him.

But he heard Platyborg sniffle, making him worried knowing he never cried or showed weakness in front of them, thinking it made him weak but Perry knew Alter Doof had really scared him.

He then approached the couch, climbing up seeing Platyborg looked a little white like a ghost, but didn't blame him.

"It'll be okay, Platyborg, he's not gonna get you." he told him.

"He will, Perry.

He never gives up until he gets what he wants.

I know." he said through tears.

Perry then hugged him, knowing Alter Doof had used and abused Platyborg to the extent that he felt he couldn't trust anybody but himself, but he was determined to show him along with Doof what it felt like to have friends and love in your life.

"This time, he won't Platyborg." he told him.

Doof then went into the kitchen to make something to calm them down, after a scry sitiation like that but Perry saw Platyborg scared but Platyborg saw Perry's paws shaking, making him worried.

"You can't get scared, Perry.

You're the only one who can beat Alter Doofus." he told him.

"Thanks, Platyborg for the confidence.

You can too.

Like turning against him like that.

I'm gonna be there for you.

But you have to try and open up.

You can trust me, Platyborg." he told him.

He then left, to go back to Phineas and Ferb but Platyborg sighed.

Doof then entered carrying hot chocolate, but saw Platyborg quiet.

He didn't blame him, as Alter Doof was trying to make him help take over the 2nd Dimension again, but proud that he hadn't as he hated to admit it, but Platyborg had grown on him along with Perry.

He hoped that Perry was okay, even though he could handle himself.

"Can I ask something, Doof?

Do you trust Perry, enough to count on him?" Platyborg asked.

"Yes, Yes I do Platyborg.

He's the best thing that happened to me, as we're best friends even though we fight, as I know he won't let me down.

You should trust him, Platyborg.

Faith in others is a good thing.

Others might surprise you." he said.

Platyborg was taking Doof's words on board, but still unsure as he still remembered fighting Perry in the 2nd Dimension but knew Alter Doof had been controlling him, making him bad

But he'd a feeling Perry could help him start over, as a shy smile crossed his bill.

"Whatcha you thinking, Platyborg?" Doof asked.

"Nothing, Doof." he replied.

Doof knew it was time to give him medicine, hearing Platyborg grunt as he foeced him to open his bill, placing the spoon in but brought it out.

"It's not so bad." Doof told him.

Platyborg was unaware the medicine Carl had prescribed was extra drowsy, as he felt sleepy as his eyes closed in sleep while listening to music on his Platy-I-Pad.

* * *

Meanwhile in his lair in the 2nd Dimension, Alter Doof was activating a clone-inator he'd developed which he'd used to clone Norm to help him but an evil smirk crossed his face, as he had something in his gloved hand.

A sample of Platyborg's D.N.A meaning he would have his valued henchman back, so he could have some fun.

He then entered it into the intor, pressing a few buttons, as it came to life, but he cackled knowing things would be fun again, but he wanted revenge on Perry but aslso his weaker counterpart.

He knew it would take a while, but it was worth the wait.

* * *

Perry screamed, waking up from another nightmare to do with Alter Doof and what had happened in the 2nd Dimension, as he hadn't had any for a while since he'd came back from the 2nd Dimension, feeling sweat drip down his turquise furred body along with warm tears, but unaware warm arms were wrapping around him in a comforting hug.

"Hey boy, had a bad dream huh?

About the 2nd Dimension huh?" he heard Phineas ask.

He knew that Phineas had nightmares sometimes too about what had happened in the 2nd Dimension, but he'd always comforted him, assuring him that he would protect him and Ferb like Alter Candace.

"I-I'll be fine, Phineas.

It was about being relocated." he replied.

Phineas knew the relocation attempt was still a very touchy subject around Perry, and anytime they or Candace mentioned it around the turquise furred male, he'd be quiet and sad.

"It's okay, Perry.

Almost being relocated was scary, even to Ferb and me.

Can I ask something?" he said.

Perry nodded.

"H-How come you never told Ferb and me, about being a secret agent?

You know I wouldn't tell a single person about it.

That's why I was so mad at you, finding out as we've grown up together, after all this time." he said.

Perry then closed his eyes, mentally willing the oncoming tears away as this question made him feel guilty, ashamed that he'd made Phineas feel this way.

This was another touchy subject, as these feelings always came anytime the boys were curious about his being a secret agent.

"I wanted to, Phineas but it would've meant putting you and Ferb in danger.

I only revealed myself to you guys because Alter Doof was about to hurt you, and I couldn't let that happen.

Because I care so much about you.

You're wonderful owners to me, and I do this to you.

I know you guys wouldn't tell, but Candace would and the three of us would be busted, so to speak." hr told him.

"I know you didn't mean it, Perry.

But things will be okay between us, right?" he said.

"Yeah they will, Phineas.

But I want to stop feeling dirty and ashamed around you, because I hid who I really was to you.

I just want us to be brothers again." he said.

"Sure thing, buddy.

Is there anything else you wanna tell me?" Phineas asked.

Perry knew that he had to tell him what had happened at Doof's place.

"Alter Doof found his way back into this dimension, trying to get Platyborg back.

But I stopped him, but I need to protect Platyborg and Doof.

He's beginning to open up to me." he said.

"Wow, Perry.

I know you can do it.

You're the best agent ever." he told him.

The red head's words melted his heart, hearing that as he knew Phineas thought he was the coolest platypus on Earth, now he knew he was a secret agent but saw Phineas sleep, but pulled something from his hat.

It was a rolled up drawing that Phineas had drawn at age five when he first became a Flynn-Fletcher, after Phineas had picked him out at the animal shelter.

He unrolled it.

On the drawing was him with a five year old Phineas hugging him but itr said Brothers underneath it.

Phineas thought of him as a big brother, which was before Ferb joined the family, but it brought happy tears to his eyes.

_Don't worry little brother, I won't let Alter Doofus hurt you, or anybody I care about._

_You're aklways gonna be my little brother._

A warm, comforting smile crossed his bill at that memory, making him drowsy as he needed to sleep, as he needed his rest after putting the drawing back into his hat, but removed the fedora from his head with skill, climbing into the bed curling up beside Phineas as his eyes closed in sleep.


	9. watching Platyborg

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Robson2010 for reviewing as I'm glad you like it, as I think Phineas and Ferb can keep Perry's secret but I don't think Candace can.**

**Platyborg decides to open up a little to Perry.**

* * *

Perry then entered D.E.I later the next morning, as he was worrying about both Doof and Platyborg after last night but he smiled seeing both Doof and Platyborg asleep on the couch, having a feeling they'd talked but decided to let them sleep as he went to make breakfast.

He then started frying eggs after cracking them in a pan, as normally he wasn't an egg eater because of his species were born in eggs, so it was a crime for him to eat eggs, but didn't mind when Doof along with Phineas and Ferb ate eggs.

He was pouring himself some coffee, as that magical stuff kept a sleepy agent like him awake and on his webbed toes but made it extra strong.

_I hope Phineas isn't too mad, if he wakes up and not finding me there but he knows that I'm here helping Doofy ans Platyborg, but I know he'll understand._

_I'm glad Monobrow allowed him and Ferb to keep their memories of what happened in the 2nd Dimension, as they're a great help to me, and sometimes I teach them some agent skills they can use to protect themselves in dangerous situations._

_Without having to use fists all the time._

He then heard footsteps, knowing that they belonged to Doof, turning on his translator, not turning around but Doof smiled seeing his frenemy making breakfast.

"Hey, Doofy.

Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No, No you didn't wake me, Perry.

Platyborg and I had a long talk last night." he said.

"About what, Doofy?" Perry asked curious.

"He was asking about whether he could trust you or not, but I told him about how long we've been frenemies and he seemed to understand.

Maybe you guys should talk." he said.

Perry agreed, but happy that Platyborg had talked to Doof knowing he normally showed hostily towards him and Perry, but would talk to him making him oatmeal, as his digestion system needed to adjust to eating food meaning he couldn't eat eggs or anything yet.

"Maybe I will, Doofy." he said.

He then carried the bowl on a tray along with a glass of milk, knowing Platyborg had to eat to keep his energy up while recovering from his surgery, but went into the living room.

Platyborg was still asleep, lying on the couch wrapped in his blanket, but Perry had to admit that it made him look cute placing the tray on the coffee table, climbing onto the couch and rubbing Platyborg's head gently to wake him up, but smiled hearing him moan.

"Platyborg, you gotta wake up.

I brought you breakfast." he said gently.

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open, annoyed.

"Not hungry, Perry." he said to him.

Perry knew he'd only woken up, but he had to get him to eat.

"I know you're cranky, but you gotta eat.

Don't make me feed you like a hatchling.

We want you to get better.

Doofy told me about last night." he said.

Platyborg went red, hearing this knowing that Doof had told him about their little talk.

"Fine, I'll eat." he said eating.

"Thanks, Platyborg.

You and I need to talk later." he said.

He then left him alone.

Platyborg sighed, as he wanted to talk to him about things.

* * *

Alrwe Doof was happy, as his Clone-inator had made a successful clone of Platyborg, but was resting as it would take a while for his energy levels to be powerful enough.

"At least I have my henchman back.

That's a good thing." he said cackling.

* * *

Later Petty was about to go back to Phineas and Ferb, when Doof stopped him, as he wondered what he wanted, hoping it wasn't something stupid.

"I have to go to a meeting, so I was wondering if you could watch Platyborg.

Just until I get back.

That's not too much trouble, right Perry?" he said.

Perry was nervous and puzzled, that Doof would ask him to watch Platyborg but he had to get home to Phineas and Ferb, but had an idea as he could bring him there, but let him see what Love was like with people who cared about you, turning on the translator.

"It's okay Doofy, I can do it." he replied.

Doof smiled, hugging him.

"Thanks, Perry." he said grabbing a suitcase leaving.

Perry noticed that Platyborg had fallen asleep while listening to music, as he used his stealth to sneak over to the couch, picking ghim up without waking him up and climbing into the hovercar, leaving D.E.I.

He then arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher's but drove the hovercar into his secret base befoore anybody saw, but grabbed Platyborg along with an overnight bag he'd packed for him heading to the house.

He then climbed up the stairs to Phineas and Ferb's room, despite Platyborg's added weight but he managed to make it, karate kicking the door open, finding Phineas on the computer but the red head hugged him.

"You came back, Perry.

Why's Platyborg here?" he said.

Perry placed a paw to his bill indicating him to be quiet along with pointing to Platyborg but Phineas understood.

"You want us to whisper, Perry?" he asked.

Perry nodded, turning on his translator.

"Yes, Yes I do.

Doofy wanted me to watch him, because he had to go somewhere but I'm not sure when he'd be back, plus I wanted to come home and Platyborg can't be left on his own, so I figured to bring him here.

You can help me with him if you want." he said as he was hungry.

"I'll be right back, Perry." he said leaving.

Perry hoped so, seeing him leave but heard Platyborg begin to stir.

_This isn't going to be easy..._


	10. Trust Me

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and Perry's getting Platyborg to trust him but it might work after saving him from an attack from a clone of himself.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Phineas then returned to his and Ferb's room, carrying a tray which had peanut butter and snail sandwiches and soda but saw Perry on the computer reading some dramatic fan fiction, but saw Platyborg stare at him but wasn't giving him much eye contact.

Perry turned around, seeing Phineas was back with food.

"Oh there you are, Phineas." he said cracking up.

Phineas knew he was doing what he did, when Perry came home from fighting evil everyday, but the red head smiled.

"That was a good one, boy.

I guess you're pretty hungry.

But what about Platyborg?

He hasn't spoken or even moved from where you put him since you got here, Perry.

Maybe he needs help." he said.

Perry sighed, knowing Platyborg was finding it hard to learn about trusting others after Alter Doof had used and abused him, but maybe Phineas could help him bring Platyborg out of his shell, so to speak.

"He needs to know we can trust him, Phineas.

Alter Doofus really hurt him.

We need to show him that not all those you trust are bad." he said through his translator.

Phineas agreed, seeing the turquise furred male grab the other sandwich and soda, going over to Platyborg who was listening to music

"Hey, Platyborg I got some food for ya." he said.

Platyborg was looking at the sandwich curiously, hoping there wasn't any poison in it, but had a feeling if Perry wanted to hurt him, he would've done it a long time ago but took the sandwich from him.

Phineas winked at Perry, watching Platyborg eat but he seemed to really like it.

"This tastes pretty good, Perry.

I've never really eaten anything like this before.

Alter Doof said this food was toxic.

But I guess he's wrong." he told him.

"I'm glad you like the food, Platyborg.

Have some soda." Perry heard Phineas say.

Platyborg then sipped it, as it was cherry soda but was dripping down his turquise furred chin.

"This rocks!" he said getting excited.

Phineas saw Perry was getting worried, seeing Platyborg was twitchy having a feeling the sugar was kicking in, but he had to hold him down, until the sugar rush ended but it wasn't easy.

He then plugged earbuds in Platyborg's ears, knowing music soothed the savage beast or a hyped up platypus from the 2nd Dimension but was calming down while listening to Paramore in lullaby form, but he placed a blanket over him, placing a soft pillow on Platyborg's head but he and Phineas decided to go downstairs, as they were going to plan how to help Platyborg.

_Awwwww... Platyborg's very cute right now, sleeping._

_I'm gonna help you anyway I can._

_Maybe tomorrow, we'll take you back to your Phineas_.

"Perry, you coming?" he heard Phineas ask.

He turned on his translator.

"Yes, Yes I'm coming, Phineas." he replied leaving the room.

They then went downstairs, into the living room, but were talking about Platyborg, but Phineas liked Perry's idea about taking Platyborg back to his family in the 2nd Dimension.

But it would take a few days but they were going to help him adjust to his new body, but heard sounds of fighting from Phineas's room.

"Phineas, stay here.

I'll be right back." Perry said through the translator.

Phineas then saw him leave, but hoped he'd be okay, as Perry heard Platyborg's screams, making his blood boil entering the boy's room seeing a clone of Platyborg fighting Platyborg, knowing Alter Doof had sent him.

"Take your robotic paws off him!" he growled fighting him.

"Why do you care so much?

We're enenmies!" the Platyborg clone said.

"No, No we're not.

Alter Doof made you think that.

You're growing on both Doofy and me since the operation.

I will do anything to make you have a happier life." Perry said getting rid of the clone.

Platyborg was stunned, but touched by Perry's words, but his paw was hurt, making him grit his teeth in pain.

"I'm glad only your paw got hurt.

I was kind of scared when the clone was fighting you." he told Platyborg.

"Did you mean what you told my clone?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I did, Platyborg.

I will help you out but trust me, okay?" Perry replied.

"I'll try, Perry." he replied.

"That's a start.

Let's go tend to your paw while the boys clean up." he told him.

He then helped Platyborg up, letting him lean on him going downstairs.


	11. Heartbroken

**A/N**

**Here's more and Platyborg might be going home to the 2nd Dimension, but he mightn't be happy seeing what Alt Phineas has done.**

**But we all know Perry will help him **

* * *

a few days had passed, but Platyborg was beginning to like being in this dimension but was taking his pills, after waking up in D.E.I that morning but smelt breakfast, getting up and stretching his arms but ernt to get something to eat.

Perry smiled, seeing Platyborg enter as he and Doof were already up

"Did you take your pills?" he asked him.

"Yes, Yes I did, Perry.

I'm really hungry." Platyborg told him.

Doof smiled, seeing the two platypi getting along so well, even though Platyborg kept to himself most of the time, it normally took Perry to bring him out of his shell but knew today, they were going swimming to get Platyborg to use his muscles, as they were going to the 2nd Dimension to take him back to his family.

He knew Perry wasn't looking forward to that, but knew it was what was best for Platyborg seeing them drink coffee but watching baseball, as Platyborg supported the Yankees.

"How're you feeling, Perry?

About later?

I know you're gonna be sad but it's worth it, seeing Platyborg being with those he loves after not being with them for so long." Doof told Perry.

"I know, but I'll miss him.

He's grown on me being here." he told him.

Platyborg was eating cereal, but quiet as he was normally half asleep still but curious about what they were doing today, as Perry hadn't answered when he asked him.

Perry was drinking coffee to wake himself up.

He then followed him, as they were going to Phineas and Ferb's house which they normally did everyday for the past few days, but Platyborg was in awe seeing a huge outdoor pool in the backyard, but Perry smiled, knowing it was a hot day, and swimming was a perfect way to cool off.

Platyborg watched as he climbed up onto the high dive board, as he was going to do the high dive, that Doof had attempted but had been too scared to do but laughed jumping off, and splashing into the water with ease as Phineas cheered, doing a cannonball but Platyborg looked a little nervous.

"Come on in, dude.

The water's fine!" Phineas said.

"I-I haven't swam in a long time, guys." he admitted.

Perry then saw him jump in after tripping over his webbed feet, but ducked underwater, helping him up to the surface.

"It's okay, Platyborg, kick." he said.

Platyborg then did it but felt a little more confident in the water, as in no time, he was swimming like a pro.

Perry smiled, knowing soon he would have to take him home to Alt Phineas, but was trying not to think about it but Phineas could see sadness.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Phineas." he said.

But it was time for lunch.

He knew after that, they had to go, as he had a pocket version of the Other Dimension-inator, but Platyborg understood, after eating as Perry activated it.

Phineas then hugged Platyborg.

"I hope you have a better life." he told him.

"Thanks, Phineas." he replied as they left through the portal.

* * *

They then appeared in Maple Drive in the 2nd Dimension, but both male platypi weree quiet walking to Phineas and Ferb's house, but laughter made Perry curious but gasped, seeing Alt Phineas playing with a platypus that looked like him, but saw that Platyborg was watching, his body shaking with fear, and sadness.

_I can't believe he'd do this, to me!_

_He replaced me_...

Perry then activated the Other Dimension-inator but saw Platyborg run through it, upset and heart broken that his Phineas would replace him like that, but went after him.

He then apeared at D.E.I but saw Doof look worried.

"Is Platyborg here, Doofy?" he asked through the translator.

"Yes, Yes he is.

Is something wrong, Perry?" he answered.

"I'll take care of it, Doofy." he said.

He could hear crying from the door that led into Platyborg's room which made his heart twinge with sadness, opening it with agent skills, but saw he was asleep, all cried out but he climbed onto the bed, but would wait until he woke up.

"I'm sorry, Platyborg." he whispered falling asleep beside him.


	12. Risking His Job To Save Platyborg

**A/N**

**Here's even more and Perry's willing to fight so that Platyborg can have a good home and a better life.**

**Even Monobrow.**

* * *

Perry was in the kitchen, making Platyborg a snack but was feeling blue on the inside, remembering what they'd talked about earlier after Platyborg had woken up.

_Perry was sitting on the bed beside Platyborg, but he wasn't giving him much eye contact as he was feeling bad, but hurt that his Phineas would replace him._

_"Nobody wants me, Perry._

_Not even my kids._

_It hurts, worse than any wound Alter Doof could cause._

_I'll never belong." Platyborg said sniffling._

_Perry's heart twinged with pain and sadness for him, knowing this was a worse emotional wound but he was determined to heal it, even if it meant being fired._

_"Doofy and I want you, Platyborg._

_You've grown on us, since you've came here._

_You should live here._

_My Doofy is very kind and gentle hearted, along with being innocent and he would be happy to let you live here._

_That way, you'd have a home and we'd see each other everyday._

_Just think about it, Platyborg." Perry told him._

_"I will, Perry." he said._

Perry smiled a little sadly, at that memory, knowing this was a very volatile situation he'd gotten involved in, like in the 2nd Dimension but he was willing to fight, if it meant Platyborg would have a good home and a better life.

He then went back into Platyborg's room, finding him sitting on the bed, using his Platy-I-Pad but he seemed calmer than earlier, but saw him hug him before eating.

"Thanks, Perry.

You're a pretty good friend." he said eating.

"You're welcome, Platyborg." he replied.

But he then heard his spy watch go off but the e-mail told him to come to the O.W.C.A at once but Platyborg looked worried.

He hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

Monogram was pacing the floor of his office, as Perry was watching him nervous knowing he was mad that Platyborg hadn't remained in the 2nd Dimension after he'd brought him there, but Perry had no choice but to let him stay in this dimension

Carl then saw some of the animal agents enter, with Platyborg, making Perry nervous as he was willing to fight to get Platyborg back

Let him go, Francis!" he pleaded through his translator.

Francis then sighed, needing time to think.

"Place Platyborg ion the holding cell.

Agent P, this is for your own good.

You're to stay away until further notice." he ordered.

Platyborg was scared, as he was being taken away.

Perry then would think of something.

He then left.

* * *

Platyborg was scared, being in the holding cell as he missed Perry and was kind of scared, wondering what Monobrow was going to do to him, but would be patient knowing Perry would come.

He then heard the door open, seeing Carl run in carrying food for him.

"You should eat, Platyborg.

I know Perry will rescue you.

He told me everything, especially about yesterday." he told him.

Platyborg was stunned hearing that Carl was helping him.

He hoped so too.

* * *

Doof was nervous, seeing Perry preparing to go get Platyborg back, but thought this was crazy, even for him, as Perry was about to go and had to stop him no matter what.

"I know you care about Platyborg, but I won't let you risk your job just for him." he told him.

"I don't care, as I'll do anything.

To help Platyborg." he said leaving.

Doof understood, seeing him leave.

"Please be safe.2 he said.


	13. Helping Him Make An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Perry's risking his job to save Platyborg because they're friends.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Platyborg was worried, being in the holding cell but was afraid of what Monogram would do to him but wished Perry was here as he missed him but was trying to be brave until Perry came but somebody was watching him as it was a certain red headed intern.

Carl had felt bad for Platyborg after hearing from Perry everything that had happened but had decided to make sure Perry wouldn't get in trouble as he had e-mailed the details to his spy watch.

He then left, before Monogram wondered what he was doing out there.

* * *

Perry was heck bent on his mission to get Platyborg back, parking the hovercar at the O.W.C.A as he used his agent skills to sneak in without being busted, but he then took a breath, using flashlights toread a map.

"Thew holding cells aren't far, that's good.

I'm coming for you, Platyborg." he told himself.

He then ran through the hallways, making sure none of the other animal agents were around or Monogram but smiled approaching the holding cell, but saw somebody approach, making him strike a karate pose.

"Relax, Agent P, it's me Carl." a voice said.

Perry then saw him throw the keys over to him, as he heard whimpering from a cell not too far away from him, but turned around seeing Platyborg lying out cold with a tranilquiser dart in his butt, making Perry mad.

_How dare Monobrow do this to Platyborg?_

_I'm gonna get you out of here, to Doofy where it's safe._

He then kicked the door open with a karate kick, approaching Platyborg's sleeping body but picked him up gently, as they were leaving as he activated the jetpack.

"Thanks, Carl." he said leaving.

He then left, before Monogram found out.

He then activated the hovercar and left but he couldn't help looking at Platyborg, as he was cute sleeping, but he knew his career as the best agent in the O.W.C.A was in deep sluge now because he'd listened to his heart.

He then arrived at D.E.I but picked Platyborg up gently, but was feeling sleepy himself as he'd been on the go since this morning but would sleep later, once Platyborg was safe.

But Doof saw him stagger drowsily, as he fell onto the couch, but Doof smiled, as the two males were very cute, pushing Platyborg off his frenemy but removed his fedora wrapping an old lab coat around them as a blanket.

Right now, he wanted to ask Perry how he'd rescued Platyborg but didn't have the heart to wake him, knowing he needed his rest.

"I'll see you in the morning, my little frenemies." he whispered leaving.

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open jeariung loud noises and, one of them belonged to Monogram, making him nervous, but got up and saw his pills with a glass of water, making him smile as Perry never forgwet to place them on the bedside table, but took them, but the medicine was working.

He then saw Perry enter, looking stressed, but saw a small smile on his bill.

"I'm glad you're awake, Platyborg.

I was so worried about you last night.

Monobrow wanted to take you back, but it's okay now.

You can stay with Doofy.

After breakfast, let's go to Phineas and Ferb's.

I bet they're building something cool." he said.

Platyborg nodded in reply, following him into the kitchen as Doof had made pancakes, as they sat down at the table but was drinking coffee to wake himself up but Platyborg was drinking quietly.

He had a lot to deal with, what with his Phineas replacing him, and being held captive in the O.W.C.A had worried him but knew Doof and Perry would help him out.

He then felt better eating.

"Let's go to Phineas and Ferb's." Perry told him.

* * *

Phineas was stunned, hearing from Perry about what had happened the last few days to Platyborg made him feel bad, but they were building another bouncehouse, but he knew it could cheer Platyborg up a little as he needed it.

"Thanks, Phineas, he might smile." Perry told him through the translator.

"I hope so, Perry.

You look a little down yourself.

Go have some fun." Phineas said.

Perry then saw Platyborg on the bounce house but was laughing for once, which surprised Perry, as he'd never heard him laugh like that before.

But he saw somebody watching which made him gasp, as it was a silver furred platypus female.

It was his friend Zagu, who was a super platypus, but had an idea, knowing Platyborg could use a friend, approaching her.

Phineas wondered how Perry knew her, but wouldn't byg him.

"Hey, Zagu.

It's been a long while.

Wharcga you doing here?" he asked.

"I-I come here a lot.

Who's that in the bouncehouse?" she said, pointing at Platyborg.

"That's Platyborg.

He's a friend of mine from the 2nd Dimension.

Wanna meet him?" Perry asked.

She nodded, following him into the bouncehouse, but Platyborg was stunned and curious seeing the silver furred female platypus.

"Platyborg, this is Zagu." he told him.

Platyborg felt his heart beat faster looking in her eyes, seeing loneliness and longing to belong like him, but Perry smiled, knowing that this could be a good thing.

He then went to join Phineas as he was making granola bars.

He was just happy, seeing Platyborg making an new friend.

He knew this could lead to something more.

"Awwwwww... They're cute together, huh Perry?" he said.

"Yes, Yes they are Phineas.

He needs a lot of time to adjust and heal on the inside." he said softly.

But Phineas knew that Perry and the others would help Platyborg when he needed it.


	14. Needing A Place To Stay

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Brookiesmirtz for reviewing as it means a lot to me.**

**Zagu really likes Platyborg but she doesn't live in Danville but Perry helps her out but Platyborg is hiding the fact that he's ill as he thinks he can handle himself.**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Perry along with Platyborg and Zagu were sitting under the tree in Phineas and Ferb's backyard eating and talking, but Perry looked disgusted that Platyborg was eating peanut butter and honey sandwiches, remembering Doof liked those, and had let Platyborg try some, and now he loved it.

Zagu laughed as some of the honey was in Platyborg's fur, making Perry laugh knowing his friend would have to take a bath which he hated but saw a look of worry in Zagu's eyes but saw Platyborg get some cheery soda, giving him the chance to talk to Zagu, knowing she didn't like to tell people whwen something bothered her.

"I really like Platyborg, he's funny and different, like me.

But I'm only visiting here for a little while.

That's why I was wanting to talk to you, since we're close friends, and you understand that I only come to Danville for visits.

He's been through a lot, and I don't want to hurt him." she said.

"Maybe you should have a home here in Danville.

Maybe with Doofy." he said.

Zagu nodded seeing Platyborg return with a putcher of cherry soda, making Perry nervous, knowing Platyborg on a sugar rush was worse than anything Doof would come up with.

"You're not drinking all that soda, Platyborg.

It would scare us seeing you that hyper." PERRY TOLD HIM.

"Iy's for the three of us, Perry." he replied sneezing.

Perry was worried hearing this, but Platyborg was acting like nothing had happened, as he could handle it, but he needed to get to work, but he was giving both Platyborg and Zagu a ride to Doof's but Platyborg was feeling dizzy, and not himself.

He heard Alter Doof cackling in his head, as a fever was beginning to rage through his system, as they arrived at D.E.I but he and Zagu were worried seeing him sttagger but fell, as Doof felt his head.

"He's sick, guys.

I need to check him out but I know it's not too serious.

You must be Zagu.

Perry told me about you.

You're making an impression on Platyborg, huh?" he said.

Zagu nodded in reply.

She hoped nothing bad had happened to Platyborg.

Perry had to go to work, but would be back.

* * *

Zagu was worried, as she heard Platyborg talking feverishly about being Alter Doof's servant which scared her, as they were in Doof's lab but Doof had Platyborg hooked up to his Wellness-Inator which could tell him what Platyborg had.

"It's okay, Zagu.

The inator should tell us what's wtong with him." he said.

Thwe silver furred female platypus hoped so, seeing the print out, as it was a mild cold which would last for a little while but needed bed rest, fluids and love, knowing the thirs part was what Platyborg needed most, hearing him whimper.

Zagu then picked Platyborg up, using her super strength to carry him to the living room but could feel him burning up but she knew he'd be okay.

Doof then wrapped a blanket around him, but Doof went to the kitchen, to make a peanut butter and honey smoothie to help his throat, but saw Perry return, sad but saw him approach the couch worried, seeing Platyborg burning up.

"Awwwwwwww this sucks..." he heard him say.

He smiled sadly.

"I need to get him medicine, Perry.

Stay here." Doof told him.

Perry agreed, stroking Platyborg's head.


	15. Telling Her About Himself

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to everybody that reviewed but Platyborg has a mild cold but Zagu will help him but he then gets the courage to tell her about himself, even if it might scare her away.**

* * *

Perry then saw Doof return with medicine for Platyborg, but Zagu had been keeping them company but he saw her lying beside Platyborg, making Doof smile as it was cute but Perry then saw him open up the medicine.

"Come on, Platyborg, open up.

You need to get better for our and Zagu's sake." he said.

Platyborg then opened his bill, as the spoon went in and out of his bill, as his eyes fluttered open.

"Thanks, Doof.

I feel all buggy and weak on the inside.

What's wrong with me?

Did Alter Doof do this to me?" he said coughing.

"No, No he didn't do this to you, Platyborg.

You're sick, with a mild cold.

Everybody gets sick sometimes.

But it should go away soon, Platyborg." he told him.

He then smiled, feeling Zagu hold his paw, but Perry smiled seeing this as it was cute, but saw Zagu go to Phineas and Ferb's for a while, meaning he could talk to him about Zagu.

"Platyborg, how do you feel about Zagu?

I know you care about her.

You should tell her about yourself.

She might understand." he told him.

"How would she, Perry?

She'd probably be freaked and run away." he told him.

"You should, Platyborg.

If she truly cares, she won't run away." he told him.

Platyborg was lying there, bunged up with cold germs and feeling buggy. but liked Perry's idea and would try it, when Zagu returned but hoped she'd understand

Perry then saw him fall asleep, but smiled.

_i hope he's okay and gets over his cold, but hope that Zagu likes him, once he tells him about himself but she'd understand but things are crazy right now, with my job up in the air, and trying to help Platyborg._

_Maybe things will get better_.

He then saw Dance Baby, his favourite dance show was coming on, which he loved working out with but it would help his mood.

Doof then returned, smiling seeing his little frenemy dancing but knew this would help, as he had a lot of pressure on him.

* * *

Zagu then returned from Phineas and Ferb's, seeing Perry on the couch watching TV, but was sweaty from dancing, but saw Platyborg awake, but she saw Perry leave.

"Zagu, is it okay if I tell you about myself?" he said.

Zagu nodded as she'd been curious about him.

"I used to live in the 2nd Dimension, stopping Alter Doof from trying to take over the Tri-State Area, until one day, he captured me and turned me semi robotic and made me help him, so he took over the 2nd Duimension.

Until Perry came along, that is.

He helped me become good again, but has been a big help to me, as he helped me find a way to become a full platypus again with Doofy's help.

I hope you're not scared, Zagu." he explained to her.

The silver furred female platypus smiled shyly, hugging him.

"No, No I'm not scared, Platyborg.

You're sweet, and different like me.

Besides I was created in a lab, but I wanted a home and a family, so I ran away but befriended Perry and we've been good friends ever since.

I'm glad I know you, Platyborg." she said kissing him.

Platyborg smiled, blushing as he kissed her.


	16. Captured

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**Perry's worried about what'll happen to him as he knows Monobrow will be mad at him because he rescued Platyborg but Phineas and the others will help him feel better.**

* * *

Perry was with Phineas and Ferb, in the backyard as they were having a campout as they needed time to be together after everything that had happened in the 2nd Dimension but he knew this would be no ordinary campout, knowing his kids.

He was thinking about what was going to happen to him, as soon as Monogram was done with him, he'd never be an agent again or see those he loved, including Platyborg.

"Perry, you look bummed.

Is something the matter?" he heard Phineas ask.

"I'm in big trouble, Phineas.

I broke rules, and Monogram's gonna kill me, maybe deport me like he tried to before after what happened in the 2nd Dimension.

I was just rescuing Platyborg." he admitted.

Phineas saw his paws shaking at those words, which worried him as he wouldn't allow anybody to take his friend away but he stroked Perry's head gently.

"It'll be okay, Perry.

We'll help you out.

Along with Doofy." he assured him.

Perry then let him pick him up like he used to, but he was tired and sleepless nights were taking their toll on him, as his hazel eyes closed in sleep.

He knew that things had changed for the better, after he and Ferb found out the secret, but he needed to see Doof in the morning.

* * *

Meanwhile in D.E.I, Platyborg was playing a video game, but Zagu was asleep beside him, as they'd been playing Kinect for the last few hours but he heard the doorbell ring, as Doof got up, answering seeing it was Carl and Monogram.

_what do they want?_

_If it's to take Perry away from me, they're dead!_

_Perry means more than they'll ever know, and nobody will take Perry away from me, not even my alter self like in the 2nd Dimension._

Monogram saw an angry look in Doof's eyes which made him a little stunned and surprised but had a feeling he cared about Agent P with his whole heart, but knew he would have to brace himself for the reaction he might have.

Carl was nervous, hoping no bugs would crawl up and lay eggs in his ears like last time, but they sat down, staring at Platyborg as he gave them a cold glare back, knowing they couldn't be trusted.

"We know Agent P hasn't been himself, lately, but he needs time so he's suspended for a while, but he can still come here.

We were actually wanting Platyborg to fill in for him if he wanted to." Monogram said.

He noticed that Doof was being very quiet, which scared him as he and Carl left but Platyborg saw tears leaking from his eyes, as he broke down making him feel bad.

"Hey, it'll be okay, Doof.

It's gonna be hard on all of us.

But we'll adjust.

It'll be more harder for Perry.

His secret life is all he has.

Now, because of me, he's lost it." Platyborg said looking guilty.

Doof sighed, needing to think.

He hoped that Perry would be okay.

* * *

The next morning, Perry's eyes fluttered open, hearing Doof, as he rubbed sleep from his hazel eyes stretching as he'd had some good dreams for once in a while getting on all fours after getting out of the tent, but entered the house, seeing Doof along with Phineas and Ferb but wondered why his boys seemed upset, but he saw sadness in Doof's eyes.

"i had a visit from Monobrow and Carl." he began.

Those words made Perry's heart beat fast, knowing his frenemy bore bad news saying this, as Phineas and Ferb looked worried.

"They said you were suspended for a while." Doof went on.

Perry felt down, as if he hadn't been kicked down enough already, but knew that it would be good to have some time off, maybe to recharge his energy and help Platyborg find a place he belonged in.

He was eating granola with berries and raisins, but drinking coffee was helping him feel better.

* * *

Later, Perry was taking a walk as he needed to clear his head and think as his life was a little more crazy, but then was caught in a cage with laser bars, which he couldn't get out of, but heard cackling as Alter Doof emerged.

"You're all mine, Perry.

Let's see how Platyborg feels about that!" he said cackling evilly.

He then went back to the 2nd Dimension, knowing this would grab Platyborg's attention as he and Perry were friends.

Perry was relievedm knowing that Alter Doof wouldn't kill him but worried about what he'd do to Platyborg uf he came here to help him.

He would just have to wait.


	17. Getting Perry Back

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Sylian Quest for reviewing and I like where this is going in my head.**

**Platyborg finds out that A Doof captured Perry and going to get him back, with Zagu's help but hope you guys like.**

* * *

Platyborg was worried after he and Doof along with Phineas and Ferb noticed Perry hadn't returned from his walk along with Doofy, Phineas and Ferb but saw an new e-mail on his I-Pad, making him curious, but nervous as he oprmrf iy sd it was a video message.

He saw Alter Doof on the screen, with an evil grin on his face, making Phineas nervous.

_I'm very upset at you, Platyborg for betraying me, as I made you what you once were and you spit in my face, wanting to be normal huh?_

_Well I've got a surprise for you._

Platyborg then saw the camera zoom in on a cage but Phineas gasped, seeing Perry was in there, out cold but wasn't hurt.

_I captured your 1st Dimension self, but to get him back, you have to surrender to me, and become my henchman again._

Doof saw sadness and anger in Platyborg's eyes along with Phineas's but he had a feeling he was going to do something dangerous.

"I know how much Perry means to you, but this could be a trap.

You know what my alter self's like." he told him.

"I know, Doof.

But I can stop him, as I know all his moves but I want Zagu to come with me.

She can help me, if things get heated." Platyborg told him.

Doof was nervous, seeing Zagu willing to help her friend, and wanted to help get Perry back, anyway she could but Platyborg kissed her.

"Thanks, Zagu." he said grabbing the Otherdimension-inator.

A beam shot out from it, creating a portal leading to the 2nd Dimension, but showed A Doof's living room as he and Zagu stepped through it and were there.

Platyborg was scanning the room, searching for Perry.

"Where would your former boss have put him?" she asked him.

"The lab." he mumurmed, leading her downstairs.

He then came to the door of Alter Doof's lab, where he'd spent most of his time, being trained by Alter Doof, while being turned into Platyborg, making him shiver.

"You okay, Platyborg?

You look scared." Zagu told him.

"Being here brings back bad memories, Zagu.

But we have no choice.

Perry needs us, before something happens." he said.

She agreed, seeing him karate kick the door open, as they entered seeing Perry's cage hovering over a Goozim, making Platyborg mad.

"W-What's that thing?" Zagu asked him.

"That doesn't matter right now, Zagu.

Let's get Perry out of here!" he replied.

Perry's eyes opened, but stunned seeing both Platyborg and Zagu here, but saw Platyborg climbing up the rope that was dangling his cage over the Goozim, but heard cackling.

Alter Doof then showed himself, smiling evilly but was irked.

"You think he's worth it?

You were once a powerful force, Platyborg.

But now you're soft!" he growled.

Platyborg then opened the cage, but saw Perry had a shackle collar around his neck, but he unlocked it.

"Thanks Platyborg, but let me help you." he told him.

Platyborg's fur bristled at that.

"This is my fight, Perry.

I can't let you get hurt.

I could never forgive myself, if anything happened." he told him.

Perry understood, taking the Otherdimension-inator and opening a portal back to his Danville, looking back but knew Platyborg could handdle himself.

He then stepped through the portal, hoping he'd be okay.


End file.
